


Vampires and Ninjas [fic & podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Things go BOOM, text with audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was love at first throw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires and Ninjas [fic & podfic]

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/vampires%20and%20ninjas.mp3) | **Size:** 2.42MB | **Duration:** 2:33min

  
---|---  
  
Spike doubled when he saw her hair. Not that his hair was entirely natural, mind you, but the young woman’s was just… pink. She pointed towards him and said something in Japanese. And it was funny, but despite being quite so old, Spike didn’t speak quite any language. Chinese?… Maybe. Sometimes. In passing. Vaguely. Where’s the library, that sort of thing. Japanese?… Nearly nothing at all.

“Alright, kid, you’re going to get out of my way now, I was hunting somebody down,” he told her. She said something back in Japanese, which sounded just as annoyed as he felt. “I’m a vampire and I’ve got a few centuries on you, so why don’t you stop being such a pissy little thing and get away. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She said something else. And got out a knife. He took a step towards her. She took a step towards him. And then there was a fight, right there, right then, in the parking lot, crashing into cars and all those wonderful things. One of those in which you could barely tell the person for the blur. He could barely keep up – but in the end he did.

“A Slayer?” he asked, as they separated and started circling each other. “You’re a Slayer?”

She seemed to get the word. No surprise, considering the number of Slayers around the world, after Buffy pulled her stunt. “No.” Yeah, he could’ve understood the ‘iie’ as well. “Ninja.”

“Ninja?” he said. “Oh, cool. Will you get out of the way now?”

His circling had brought him where he wanted to be, so he started backing off, ready to break off and run after the other vampire. The chit with pink hair didn’t seem pleased. So he turned and dashed off, confident that he was quicker.

…the flying car landed right in front of him. It could’ve landed right on top of him, too, but he’d stopped in time. He turned to see her holding another car above her head, ready to throw that one.

It wasn’t quite love at first sight. But it was love at first throw anyway.


End file.
